In The Flesh
by Waterling
Summary: One night, Zero wishes for Bloody Rose and Artemis Rod to become human. They do. What sort of trouble will they cause? What will they encounter as they meet the night class? Will they change Cross Academy and it's inhabitants in someway? Read on to find out! -Adopted from cheri-fleurs. There is a pairing, but it's a surprise.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

I originally adopted this story from cheri-fleurs. So my writing will most likely be different from cheri-fleurs. Chapter 1 and 2 are fully written by cheri-fleurs. Starting from chapter 3 onwards; I am the one who writes.

Also a little side-note: English is not my first language.

**DISCLAIMER**: _I do not own Vampire Knight, nor do I want to. Vampire Knight belongs to its rightful owner Matsuri Hino. The OCs Rose and Artie belong to cheri-fleurs and so does the original idea/plot for the story. _

* * *

"Zero, I know you're in there, come out!"I'd be lying if I said that I had never wished that Bloody Rose would become human. It's only natural that one would imagine such an occurrence. So here I am, lying on my bed in the boy's dorms, thinking what the Bloody Rose would look like if it was human. For some reason, I picture a rather short young male (maybe 13 or 14) with bright, white hair. I even imagined what Yuuki's Artemis Rod would look like, it would be a tall thin man (about 20) with no hair whatsoever.

Oh great, its Yuuki., I promised that I'd go with her to see some meteor shower.

"The meteor shower is about to start, I hope you got some wishes ready!"

Ugh, I had may as well come out, otherwise I'd never hear the end of it if she missed the shower because she was waiting for me. I walked over to the door and opened it, revealing a rather impatient looking Yuuki.

"COME ON! We're going to miss it!" she grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the boy's dorms. A few moments after we sat in a small clearing in the woods, the meteors started to streak the sky. There must have been hundreds of them.

"Make a wish, Zero" Yuuki mumbled, transfixed by the sky. Instantly, I knew what to wish for,

_**I wish that Bloody Rose and Artemis Rod would become human.**_

The shower ended. Nothing happened. Oh well, it's no surprise. It's not like I expected it to happen anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

Once again; I originally adopted this story from cheri-fleurs. So my writing will most likely be different from cheri-fleurs. Chapter 1 and 2 are fully written by cheri-fleurs. Starting from chapter 3 onwards; I am the one who writes.

**DISCLAIMER**: _I do not own Vampire Knight, nor do I want to. Vampire Knight belongs to its rightful owner Matsuri Hino. The OCs Rose and Artie belong to cheri-fleurs and so does the original idea/plot for the story._

* * *

The meteor shower ended, and Yuuki and I went our separate ways. She returned to the girl's dorms, while I retreated to my room.

Once back in my room, I felt part of my torso begin to heat up, just near where I keep Bloody Rose. I pulled my jacket open to reveal said gun glowing a bright, almost blinding purple. Its temperature kept increasing and eventually started to burn the fabric of my shirt. I tore Bloody Rose away and threw it on the ground, where smoke started to rise from it.

Before long, all I could see was a ball of light, gradually increasing in size. A strong wind picked up and started spiralling around my room, which was bathed in a purple glow. When the ball was about my size, the wind increased in intensity and I was thrown onto the ground. Finally the ball exploded in a flash of light, then there was darkness, the only light coming from the moon through the window, and where Bloody Rose was, now stood a figure.

I quickly stood up and flicked the light on. Now I could see that the figure was a girl about my age, her hair was dark, intense purple and reached her waist , with a blunt fringe that covered her eyebrows. Her eyes were silver, and not grey-silver, proper silver, and were framed by thick, long, black lashes. Her clothes were….wait, where are her clothes? Holy shit, she's naked!

Blushing like mad, I ran to my cupboard and pulled out a random top and a pair of skinny jeans and threw them at her.

"PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" I yelled at her. I kept my back to her.

Soundlessly, she got changed. After a few minutes, I turned around

"So, who are you? _What_ are you?" I asked her.

"You honestly don't know, Zero Kiryuu? Are you saying that you don't recognise me?"

"How do you know my name?!"

"It's me, silly. Bloody Rose, _your_ Bloody Rose"

"What the hell? You really expect me to believe that?"

"I can prove it" She turned around and pulled up her top, revealing a tattoo on her back, that was identical to the symbol that Bloody Rose leaves once it shoots something.

"Is that all the proof you have?" I snapped at her

"Nope" she lifted one of her arms and pointed it towards the window. A purple ball of light started to form in her hand and grew in size, until it finally flew off her hand at high speed, and smashed through the window, and from the sounds of it, several trees outside.

_HOLY FREAKING CRAP_

"Now do you believe me?"

"I guess so"

Then there was a frantic knocking on my door. Once I opened it, Yuuki and a very tall, very, very muscular man who was also about my age came inside. He was a bit taller than Akatsuki Kain and his hair was turquoise and very spikey. His eyes were a deep black. I also noticed that he wore a bath robe.

In a panicked rush, Yuuki said "Hey Zero, when I went to my room Artemis Rod started to glow and get really hot then this guy appeared and said that he was Artemis, and he was naked so I had to give him my bath robe and now I'm really scared and confused so I came here!"

Suddenly there were two screams of delight, and I saw Bloody Rose run over to Artemis and jump on him.

"Rose, it's so good to see you!" yelled Artemis, hugging her tightly

"It's great to see you too, Artie!" she replied.

The two now-human weapons hugged for a few seconds, then let go of each other.

"So, do we take them to the Chairman?" Yuuki asked me

"I guess so. Come on you guys, we're going to see the Chairman."

"Ermm, can I have some clothes first?" Artie asked

"Nothing I have would fit you, sorry" I told him.

"You'll be fine for now, let's go Artie" Rose said.

So, we all walked to the Chairman's office, when we entered he was his usual uber-happy, hyper self. But his eyes narrowed when he saw Artie and Rose.

"Who are these people, Yuuki, Zero?" The Chairman asked

"Well, it's a weird story….

_So Yuuki explains what happened with the meteor shower and what happened in her room afterwards._

The Chairman looked really shocked by now.

"Wow, that's just _incredible_. Ok, I will enrol them into the Day Class, and make them members of the Disciplinary Committee. Welcome to Cross Academy!" he walked into an adjoining room and returned with two sets of uniforms and two pairs of shoes. After handing Rose and Artie their new clothing, he opened his desk draw and pulled out two armbands for the Disciplinary Committee.

"Lucky for you two, there are two spare dorm rooms, so you'll have one to yourself. But before you go there, I highly suggest quickly popping into the Night Class dorms and asking is Akatsuki would lend you some clothes, Artie. You can't go walking around in a bathrobe. Yuuki, would you mind lending some clothes to Rose? Just until she can do some shopping? Oh, and one last thing, it will be for the best if you don't tell the Night Class what Rose and Artie are, ok?"

"Sure, let's go everyone!" Yuuki said, way too happily.

Yuuki skipped almost the whole way there, humming away. When we were almost there, Rose whispered to me,

"Why is she so happy about going to the Night Class dorms?"

I scoffed, "Because her precious _Kaname_ is there"

"WE'RE HEEEEERE!" Yuuki yelled.

We all walked up the steps and Yuuki knocked on the door. Before long, it was answered by Ichijo.

"Yuuki, Zero, why are you here? Who are those people behind you? Why is that man in a bathrobe?"

"This is Artie and Rose, they're new students here. We kinda have a favour to ask Akatsuki, you see, these are the only clothes that Artie has, and Akatsuki is pretty much the same size as him, so is it ok if Artie borrowed some clothes?"

"I'll go ask. In the meantime, come inside and sit down" he walked up the stairs leading to the bedrooms.

Behind me, I saw Rose and Artie looked tense, like me.

"Are you two ok?" I asked

"This place, It all reeks of _vampire_" Rose hissed the last word.

We all walked in and sat on the luxurious couches in the lobby. After about 10 minutes, Ichijo returned with Akatsuki, who held a large plastic bag, and finally, Kaname. Then Aido, Ruka, Rima and Senri came down too.

The expressions on all of their faces couldn't have been more different. Ichijo seemed happy, Akatsuki and the others looked a little curious, and Kaname just looked like his usual apathetic self, that is, until he saw Rose and Artie.

In a slightly harder tone then normal, Kaname spoke,

"My dear Yuuki, who are these people with you? They don't smell like normal humans."

"That's because we're _not_ normal humans, asshole" Rose sneered. It took a lot of my will-power to not laugh at her outburst.

"HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT LORD KANAME!" yelled Aido and Ruka, simultaneously

Rose marched up to them, "I'LL DISRESPECT WHOEVER THE HELL I WANT!"

At this point, the three of them looked like they were about to kill each other.

"You'll be sorry that you said that" hissed Aido, as he started to bear his fangs. Then Kaname stood between them.

"Aido, Ruka. Calm down" He turned and faced Rose "Now, my dear, what did you mean when you said that you weren't normal humans?"

"That doesn't concern the likes of _you_. Now, I think that we will go now." She started to walk away.

Kaname's eyes darkened slightly as he reached out and grabbed her arm.

"You are not leaving until you tell me what you are" he snarled.

"_Don't touch me" _Rose growled. Suddenly, she clenched her fist and punched Kaname in the eye. He let go of her arm and covered his eye.

His angry, animalistic roar shook the whole building.

"Ooooh, looks like somebody's angry" she smirked. But her mocking was short lived, because Kaname wrapped one of his hands around her throat, lifted her off the ground, and slammed her into a wall. He clenched his teeth and tightened his grip on Rose, suffocating her.

At once, Artie and I went to help her. But Yuuki was the first one to act. She ran to Kaname, and put her hand on his arm and started crying.

"Kaname, please. Don't hurt her. She didn't mean it"

Kaname's eyes softened and he let go of Rose, leaving her to fall to the ground and run over to us. But not before she kicked Kaname in the shin.

"That's for trying to kill me."

Kaname would've actually killed her this time, had it not been for Yuuki calming him down.

"Come on, let's get these clothes and _go_" She snatched the bag of clothes from Akatsuki's hand and walked out of the building. Leaving all of the Night Class glaring at her retreating figure.

"I'm sorry about her, she's a very, umm,_violent_ person, but she is rather nice once you get to know her" Artie sighed.

Artie, Yuuki and I all left the dorms, leaving behind a lot of pissed off vampires.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**_  
_

I'll be posting one chapter every Sunday and Wednesday; though they will be short, but overtime will be longer.

**DISCLAIMER**: _I do not own Vampire Knight, nor do I want to. Vampire Knight belongs to its rightful owner Matsuri Hino. The OCs Rose and Artie belong to cheri-fleurs and so does the original idea/plot for the story._

* * *

We were walking along the pathway back to the Sun Dorms in peaceful silence, until Yuki decided to break it.

"Rose, why did you disrespect Kaname-sama and hurt him?" Yuki asked.

"And why does that matter?!" Rose questioned back, dodging the question.

"B...but Kaname-sama was just asking you a polite question!"

"Ah, that's where you're wrong; he touched me."

"Is that so wrong?"

"Yes. Why yes, it is if the person being touched doesn't wish to be. It's also known as sexual harassment." Rose replied calmly.

By now, we all stopped walking. Things were starting to get pretty heated. Which meant I have to stop this, before things become to messy. Just as I was about to step in between the girls, Yuki slapped Rose. I was dumbstruck by this. Why did Rose deserve a slap for simply stating a fact? I had to intervene.

"What was that for?!" I said as I defended Rose. "What she said was a fact."

"She insulted Kaname! He didn't do anything wrong either!" Yuki retorted.

"I'll agree with you on that, but I insult Kuran all the time and never receive a slap." I replied as calm and as cooly as possible. "Can you answer that, Yuki?"

A few seconds past before she answered, "No...I"m sorry, Rose."

If it were someone else I wouldn't let them off that easily, but Rose forgave her. We continued walking again until we reached the Sun Dormitory, where I had to part with Yuki and Rose. We said our goodbyes as I took Artie with me. I showed him his room and returned to go back to my bedroom. Finally, I could get my well-earned rest that I deserve! I kept thinking of how I should deal with the situation of Rose and Artie until I felt my eyelids getting heavier and they shut.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I hope you enjoy reading it - made it a bit longer that the previous chapter._

_Disclaimer:I don't own Vampire Knight_

* * *

_Chapter 4_

As Yuki was showing Rose the way to her new room, she got enough courage to break the awkward silence.

"Umm...I was thinking-" Yuki said.

"Get to the point" Rose cut her off.

_How rude! _Yuki thought to herself. "Apologise to Kaname-sama." She replied bluntly, looking Rose in the eye.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to, is there a problem with that?"

"Yes, there is. You're being rude to Kaname-sama."

"On one condition"

"And what may that be?"

"I'll apologise to him if he apologises back."

Yuki paused before answering, "Very well."

They stopped talking after they had that little chat. Yuki showed Rose her room and went to sleep.

* * *

Zero yawned. He was really pissed at the moment. The reason being that Yuki had come to wake him up. J_eez, can I ever get some peace and quiet in this damned academy?_ Zero thought. He got out of bed lazily and had a shower. He didn't take that long compared to Yuki, who would take hours in there. As soon as he finished having a shower, he wrapped a towel around his hips and pulled out a tablet from his drawer. He swallowed it with tap water. Automatically, he headed for the sink and started coughing the pill back out; signs showing that his body rejected the nasty blood pill. His fall to a Level E was inevitable. He slid down to the ground with his back on the wall.

Times like these he would think about shooting himself with the Bloody Rose. But, it wasn't an option at the moment; his gun had turned into a girl. _Rose_, though Zero to himself, unaware that he was saying it out loud. _Why is it when the time I need you most, you're never here? I should just die already!_

With a sigh, he got up from his place on the ground, headed to his closet and started to get dressed in his uniform.

The day class tie was on his desk, just sitting there. Zero debated to himself on whether he should or should not wear it. The latter had been his final decision.

Shoving a spare box of useless blood tablets into his jacket pocket, he made his way to the door. He paused before he opened it and slammed it rather harshly as he walked out. His footsteps silent, like a predator waiting for its prey to make it's move.

Before he reached the gate to the moon dorms, he readied himself for the lecture he'd receive from Yuki, his adopted sister. By the time he reached the gate, he found that all the fangirls were silent. All was silent, the source for it being a purple-headed girl. Rose.

She was glaring at the fangirls, daring them to make a sound in her presence. Even Yuki didn't dare disobey the command Rose had silently given to the fangirls. _Thank heavens!_ Zero thought. _No headache for today!_ He looked around. Artie was busy trying to calm Rose down by whispering reassuring words that could comfort her. A girl among the crowd was silently crying. _It all makes sense now. Obviously, that girl must have something to make Rose lose her temper._ Zero thought to himself.

_Creak!_ A creaking sound disturbed the silence.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter. School will keep me busy but I will update every Sunday and Wednesday. If not, PM me, demanding a chapter. :P __And a BIG thank you to all those who reviewed, followed or favourited._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight, nor do I want to. It belongs to the great Matsuri Hino. Rose, Artie belong to cheri-fleurs._

* * *

_Chapter 5_

The moon dorm gates creaked open noisily. Out came Aido, followed by the rest of the Night Class. When Aido didn't hear his usual noisy fangirls greeting him, he stopped midway.

"Ehh?! Why is everyone so silent?" He moaned with his loud voice.

Rose glared at him. If looks could kill, he would've been dead long ago. The fangirls wanted to shout and show him their love for him, but Rose's glare was then directed at them again.

"What are you waiting for?! Go on! Shoo!" Rose dictated. As soon as she uttered those words, the fangirls ran for their lives.

All was quiet. Then the almost silent shuffling of feet began. The rest of the Night Class were finally moving toward their classes. Kaname went over to Rose, bent down a bit so that his lips were next to Rose's ear.

"I see Kiryuu's attitudes been rubbing on you," he smirked.

"Shut up Kuran." Rose replied queitly.

_Good god! If only he'd stop being nosy and interfering in other people's business._ She thought. She came up with a retaliation she could use.

"Well I see Aido and Yuki have been rubbing on you." This time she smirked. " Aido's obnoxiousness and Yuuki's habit of being nosy."

Kaname was silent. _How dare she talk to me like that! She better learn her place before I kill her! _

"Shouldn't you be heading to class, Kuran?" Zero stepped in between them.

"Why thank you for reminding me. I better get going." He made his was along his path a few steps away then turned. "Don't go all crazy on us, ."

"Why little piece of-" Zero swore.

"Come on Zero! We must be patrolling now!" Yuuki interrupted.

* * *

Later that night, Kaname was walking around in the forest area, knowing that a certain girl was here. He wanted his answers and he wanted them now. He still didn't know what that girl was. This irratated him very much. The pureblood spotted Rose and strode over to her.

"Rose." He ushered her name.

"What is it you want now?" Replied Rose tiredly.

"Simple. All I need is answers."

"Answers to what? Oh, and before I forget, Yuuki wanted me to apologize, but I won't be doing that until you do first."

"Very well" He groaned. "Sorry."

"I'm sorry too. Well, not really."

"Harsh much."

"Idiot much?"

He was in no mood for games. "What _are_ you, Rose?"

Silence.

"I see you do not wish to answer that. Fine, next question." He said with a sigh. "Why are you here?"

"Because I feel like it, and I'm needed." She replied hesitantly with her head held down.

"You don't seem to believe that, now do you."

"Shut up. I do believe because I know it's the truth." She said coldly, looking him in the eye.

"Duel with me?" He asked, wanting to test her powers.

"Gladly." She smirked.

In a flash Kaname was behind her. She dodged the punch that would have landed on the back of her head. Kaname sent a kinetic wave of energy, aiming at her. She jumped high into the air, landing on her feet gracefully like a feline would.

_Cat like movements? Maybe she's one of those 'Neko' creatures as Takuma calls it._ Kaname thought. _He probably got it from some manga._

She saw an opening and went in for it, about to aim her punch straight in his face when all of a sudden, a scream was heard. A high pitched scream.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Short chapter. More drama will come in later chapters. I hope you like this chapter! Please review to tell me anything!

_Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire knight!_

* * *

The scream was extremely high pitched. It was most definitely a girl's voice. Rose thought it was probably Yuki. Kaname and Rose stopped fighting and sped off to the location of where the cream was heard. Who they saw, that was making the almost deafening scream scarred them mentally, for life.

It was none other than Aido. Aido was the mystery person. "Why was he screaming?" was the first question to run through both the pureblood, and Rose's minds. Then, they properly looked at the scene before their eyes. It clicked.

Aido, was face to face with a white horse. Lily. She appeared to be glaring at him while chewing some kind of white fabric in her mouth. Part of Aido's pants. He seemed to be horrified, but as soon as he registered the pureblood's aura, he attempted to not look scared.

Rose's aura was murderous and she was pretty much pissed off. Before she could attack the blond vampire, Kaname motioned for Aido to follow him to a safer area, where he would not be disturbed by a horse.

Reluctantly, Aido made his way over to Kaname, clutching his behind. He knew what he was supposed to do. Explain the mess. Nervously he began explaining.

"Umm...well...you see" Aido muttered nervously, avoiding their eyes. He took a deep breath. "I was feeling bored, so I took a walk out into the woods. I was walking deep into the woods but realized that I had forgotten my pills at the classroom as I was thirsty. I wanted to get back but then as soon as I turned around, I heard a _RIP!_ sound. That's when I registered that nasty white horses aura. But I screamed because I didn't know it was the horse's doing. So as soon as I turned around I was petrified by that ugly face." He exhaled and inhaled.

Rose was still trying to fit the puzzle pieces together, while Kaname was just giving his usual emotionless gaze to Aido. _Ahaa! Perfect! I got some new blackmail material_. Rose thought evilly.

"Get back to class." Was all Kaname said.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Little short chapter.

The classes past quickly and Zero could be seen lying on his desk. Although most of the time he's asleep during class, he has the highest marks. Unlike Yuki, who gets the lowest of the class.

"Zero" Rose called.

No answer. She called again, but still no answer was given. She got fed up. She strode over to Zero's desk, slammed a book on top of his head while whispering some things. He woke up. Eyes wide open from what he just heard.

"I'm not gay!" He shouted back. Uh Oh. Realizing that now the whole class was silent, he paled.

"So you're completely straight?" Rose smirked.

Zero glared at her. "Yeah, you got a problem with that?"

"No. None at all, but Kana-chan might."

"Kana who?"

"Kana-chan"

"Yeah, I get that part. But who the hell is 'Kana-chan'?"

"You really want to know?"

"No."

"Too bad, I'm telling you anyways. Kana-chan is the nickname for Kura-"

"Shut up."

"As I was saying, Kura-"

Zero jumped off of his desk, and grabbed Rose's arm, while shutting her up with his hand. He walked out of the classroom calmly. When he was sure no-one was in ear-sight. He asked a question.

"Why on earth did you do that?"

"...I...was bored?" Rose stuck her tongue out.

"Whatever," Zero said as he walked away towards the building's exit, leaving Rose all alone.

* * *

Meanwhile, Artie and Yukii were busy talking about their preferences and favourite things. They realized they had a lot in common. They saw Zero and Rose leave the class. Curiosity got the better of Yukii thus she decided to follow (A/N *cough*stalk*cough*) them.

They were following them until they had to hide as to not get caught. The mischievous pair overheard the talk. Artie felt slightly sad for Rose. But Yukii on the other hand didn't really care.

Artie's instincts told him that a vampire was coming nearby. This one was familiar. It was not a Level E for sure. This one was a blond vampire. He grabbed Yukii by the wrist and dragged her behind him. He was headed to the hallways, which could hide them better and still ensure him the ability to hear the other vampire.

Yukii was wondering what was going on. She wanted to ask, but before she could Artie mouthed the word 'vampire'. Why he was even bothering to hide, she had no idea. The fact that the night class were vampires was simple, so it could have been one of them. There was no need to hide. Artie sensed that his companion didn't wish to stay in hiding.

He whispered, low enough for her ears only, "This vampire may appear to show no harm, but his aura states otherwise."

She nodded as she let the information sink in. "Ok, but who" She mouthed silently, not trusting her own voice.

Artie mouthed back, 'It's...


	8. Chapter 8

'It's Ichijo.'

Takuma Ichijo, grandson of Asato Ichijo, was almost always seen with a cheerful smile and happy aura. But right now, he was not. He had a scowl on his face and his aura was that of hate, anger and danger. What could have made him like this?

Takuma was headed to the Chairman's office. He had urgent news that was very important. His grandfather was to visit the school. But that wasn't all as his hate was not directed at that man, but another.

They followed behind silently, with Artie supressing their auras.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Come in!" said a cheery voice.

Takuma walked in. "Good day, Chairman."

"Good day to you too! What seems to be the problem?"

"He's coming."

"Ah, I see."

"But then that means we have to pre-"

"Prepare the school for his arrival? Yes, I understand. Consider them done."

"Thank you, Chairman. You've been a great help!"

"Not a problem at all. So, how is _he_?"

"_He's_ been letting his emotions get to him a but these days, and it might be a good chance for us to take advantage of it!"

"Not so fast, Takuma-san. We mustn't be hasty or rush things. We have to go as planned."

"Oh, sorry."

"Hnn. And remember, do nothing that might alert of him of our plans."

"Yes sir."

Artie grabbed Yuki and ran as fast and as silently, as possible. He needed to fit the puzzle pieces together. Things were getting a bit chaotic or so it seems.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N

Hope you like!

Thanks for the reviews, faves and follows!

* * *

Who was _he_?

What on earth could they have been talking about?

Is there some secret hidden plan?

I have to tell Rose.

All these questions were running through Artie's head. He was trying to fit the puzzle pieces behind this 'plan'.

Yuki kept pestering Artie, asking him what was going on. Though all he replied with was a smile and a 'nothing'.

* * *

Artie found Rose later on in her room. He explained all that he saw and heard.

"So you're telling me Headmaster Cross and Takuma are behind something?" Rose asked.

"To put it shortly, yes."

"Do you know who _he_ is?"

"No."

"Oh, okay."

They then sat in silence just letting the information sink in.

"Well I better get some sleep, we'll talk tomorrow. Okay?" Rose sighed.

"Yeah, sure. No problem. Good night!" Artie said and gave Rose a peck on the cheek.

He went back to his dorm room, to get his sleep. Tomorrow, he would have to talk to Yuki.

* * *

A/N

Hoped you liked this. Review please.

Also, who do you want Artie to end up with?

I'm probably going to make him end up with Ruka. Just want your opinions.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N; Just a small chapter, I had to attend my uncle's funeral so I wasn't really in the mood to write. But here you go!

Read the bottom authors note, please. And don't forget to review.

* * *

"Artie! Wake up!"

The sound of an annoying girl woke him up from his peaceful sleep.

"Artie! If you don't co-"

"What is it Yuki?" Artie sighed.

The annoying girl, now identified as Yuki, stood there in silence. She was blushing. Artie was shirtless, and he was hot. Or so Yuki thought.

"Earth to Yuki. Hello?" He poked her on the forehead.

"AA...Artie! W..Whyy'd y...you poke me?" She stuttered.

"You were drooling." He joked.

"W-What?! Really?" She put her hand to her lips, attempting to wipe the inisble drool. "You liar!"

"I was just joking."

"Still! That was mean and cruel you jerk!"

He didn't really know how to respond, so he was just silent. Yuki thought she might have offended him. She felt guilty.

"S-Sorry, I overreacted." She whispered, avoiding eye contact.

"It's alright, so...What is it you came here for?" He responded with a smile.

She paused for a moment, putting her index finger to her chin. "Oh, yes! I remember. I wanted to ask, are you free today?"

_I thought she was about to ask me what happened last time. It seems she might have forgotten._ Artie thought.

Today was a weekend, so he agreed to her proposal. Artie thought to himself; _What could go wrong? Nothing. Nothing at all._

Or so he thought.

* * *

A/N; Sorry for the cliff hanger, or "cliffie" as people these days call it.

So I'm putting a poll up on my profile; it will be about who do you want Artie and Yuki to meet up with.

The next chapter will be longer! I promise! Until next time!

^I see I'm using exclamation marks way too much...*goes into depression corner*


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Small short chapter, and I've decided to change the pairing, but I won't tell you who ends up with who just yet.

How about I promise you a slightly longer chapter for next time? Oh! And just for next week and _only_ next week, I'll be updating each day, starting from a **Sunday** to a **Saturday**. It's to make up for the short chapters. Tell me if you want to really see something, but no promises. PM me or drop a review if you've got something to say.

* * *

Yuki was blabbering on and on about some random subject. Artie couldn't keep up anymore but he didn't want to make her cry or sadden her. So the only choice was to either bear with it or shut her up with food.

"Oi, Yuki. Are you not hungry yet?" He asked.

"Ehhh? Now that I think about it, I haven't had breakfast yet! Let's get some lunch!" She whined.

"Fine, but I'm picking the resturant. Alright?" He stated.

"Fine!" She pouted.

They walked for another 10 or more minutes, until Artie stopped. Yuki, being Yuki, was talking to herself until she noticed her companion was missing. She turned around.

"What's wrong?" She sighed, relieved to find Artie behind her by a few metres.

He didn't answer, or more likely he couldn't answer. He stood there silent, then just pointed straight in front of him. Yuki, finally getting the clue, decided to see what or whom it was he was pointing at.

Her eyes widend. She was slightly tearing up. Artie now regretted pointing _them_ out. Oh, how he wished just ignoring what it was he saw; everything would've been going completely smoothly. But curiosity got the better of him, as it always did. But you know what they say, _curiosity killed the cat. _

Yuki was now clinging to Artie, not wanting to believe the scene taking place before her eyes. She was in denial and she knew it. She didn't want to believe. She wouldn't. Because right before her very eyes there stood...

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know I've left it on a cliff-hanger. You're probably feeling like strangling me in a few moments with it being a really short chapter and all. Read the top authors note if you didn't. You WILL miss out if you don't.

Remember, I update every **Sunday** and **Wednesday**.

Anyways, please review. Even if you just say, _update soon! _It really helps me write more, knowing that I have people whom are looking forward to it. So please drop a review, even if it's only one word.

No-one voted on the poll-_- So I'll just have to ask random people later.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: This is a much longer chapter from the usual shorter chapters. Just don't get used to it too much.

* * *

Yuki was now clinging to Artie, not wanting to believe the scene taking place before her eyes. She was in denial and she knew it. She didn't want to believe. She wouldn't. Because right before her very eyes there stood...

* * *

Kaname wanted to know more about Rose, he wanted to know what she is. He most definitely knew she was not human nor was she a vampire. her whole identity was a mystery. Maybe Zero would know, but he wouldn't to throw away his pride for a single question, especially if the best outcome was that Zero wouldn't tell him.

In the end, he decided on a different plan. First he would have to befriend Rose then gain her total trust. After that, he would have the upper hand, thus allowing him to do whatever he wants. His plan would start right away. He was one lucky pureblood.

When Kaname had went over to Headmaster's office, he found Rose in there. _My, my, I am one lucky pureblood_ he thought to himself.

"Perfect! Kaname could take you out to the bookstore. He knows this area the best." Kaien Cross had exclaimed with a nervous laughter at the end. "That wouldn't be a problem at all, right Kaname?"

Kaname smirked, this went unnoticed by Cross, but not by Rose. She narrowed her eyes about to protest when Kaname interrupted. "Of course it wouldn't be a problem. I was just about to tell you that I wanted to head in to town."

Rose glared as she couldn't retort back. "Fine." She mumbled.

As soon as she finished her sentence, the Headmaster pushed both Kaname and rose out the office. He didn't want anyone to break his desk again. He _just_ got it fixed because Zero had smashed it in two.

* * *

Kaname and Rose were walking into town in silence. Rose was busy drooling at the shops they past by. So much clothing and food! Kaname saw this.

"Would you like to head in to one of those shops, Rose?" he politely asked.

"N-no! I don't really want to." She stuttered.

Kaname would not take no for an answer. He saw her losing her composure as a chance to gain her trust by buying her things. He smirked and pushed her into the first shop he saw.

As soon as she saw the shop they had just entered she was amazed, she'd never seen clothes this extravagant. She wanted some things but was too stubborn to actually ask for them. She sighed and was about to exit when she heard Kaname's voice.

"Yes, and that too." He said as he pointed at a dress. He asked them to put them in a bag as quick as possible, not wanting Rose to see what he had bought and to make her think he bought her something stupid. As soon as Kaname took the bag from the shop clerk, he exited taking Rose's hand in his.

When they were out of the shop, they headed to the bookstore, still hand in hand. Rose was just too stubborn to take her hand out of his. She also wanted to show him that two could play at this game. They arrived at the bookstore. Kaname opened the door for Rose.

As soon as they both were in the bookshop, Rose went off to discover the books. She wanted to know more about this place that her and Artie were in. Meanwhile, Kaname just sat down on one of the cushioned chairs.

Rose came back with 3 books that she had found interesting. She put the books on the shop counter. As she was taking out her wallet, the shop assistant was eyeing her up and down. Kaname did not like this nor did Rose.

"How much are they altogether?" Rose asked, trying to distract the man.

"That will be 7000 yen." He replied as he checked the books.

Rose handed him the money and took the bag of books she had bought. She was about to turn but was stopped by a hand on her waist.

"How about we meet-" The assistant said but was interrupted by Kaname.

"Fuck off, would you?" Kaname said aggressively at the shop assistant, while grabbing the hand off of Rose's waist.

The assistant shivered in fear as Kaname had let some of his aura be released, thus making the man before him feel frightened and petrified. They left the shop quickly.

"You okay?" He asked as soon as they were out.

"Yeah, I just didn't know you had a bad mouth," she teased him.

He chuckled. He took the bag off her and added it to the other bag on his hand.

* * *

He led her to an ice-cream shop. He ordered a medium vanilla ice-cream in a cup. Rose on the other hand ordered a large strawberry cheesecake milkshake, with caramel, whipped cream and a cherry on top. She was famished.

Kaname had payed for their ice cream. They were now headed back to Cross Academy. Rose began diving at her milkshake. Kaname felt bored so he decided he would tease her a bit. He took the cherry from the whipped cream and popped it into his mouth, without biting or swallowing it. Just coating it in his saliva.

"Hey! That was mine! Give it back." She shouted at him.

He took it out of his mouth and hung it in the air near her face. "You still want?" He teased knowing she would decline his offer.

She blushed and glared at him. She took the cherry in her mouth and bit it off from its stem. _See, two can play at this game,_ she thought to herself. Kaname's eyes widened a bit as he felt the blood rush to his cheeks. They gazed at each other for what felt like hours, when in reality was just a couple of seconds. Suddenly, they both heard a familiar voice sob to their right across the street. _Crap,_ they both thought at the same time.

* * *

A/N: Yayy! I managed to make the story 1,021 words long!

Remember, I'm updating again on **Sunday** through till **Saturday** for next week and _only_ next week.

Please review?


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: This chapter will be in Yuki's point of view, just to avoid I said in the previous chapter, don't count on the long chapters. :P

Plus this _is_ rated T, so I _will_ use 'bad words'/swearing. You are warned. Also, yes I dislike Yuki for those who wanted to know.

* * *

How could he? No, how _dare_ he? How _dare_ he go out with that bitch, Rose! Heck, if it wasn't for me making her go apologise to Kaname-sama, she wouldn't be in this situation with him! How could they both betray me! I thought he had feelings for me. If not, then why did he stop by to talk to me all the time in class change-overs?

Gosh! She needs to know her place! How can she just throw herself all over him?! But then, I am in no place to say all this. Even though, I have feelings for Kaname-sama, I was to shy to tell him. I shouldn't just blame others for this, but even though I'd feel better if I blamed others, I'd still feel guilty. I should just accept this. I'm the one who needs to know my place. Not Rose. I don't even know why I dislike her, she hasn't done anything to me that I didn't deserve.

Yes, that's it. I was being selfish and careless. It's best to just accept the fact that Kaname doesn't have feelings for me and move on. It's best to move on than be stuck on someone you know you'll never have a chance with. But for now, I want to cry my heart out to move on. You can't just _move on_. It takes time.

Crap! I believe I just ruined Artie's shirt. I looked into his eyes wanting to apologise but he just told me to shush. He then picked me up bridal style and headed to a nearby restaurant. He really know how to make others feel better. I caught a glimpse of them. Rose and Kaname had a guilty expression on their faces. They shouldn't be! I have to apologise as soon as I can later.

Artie took me further away, and when we were far enough from them he put me down. I hugged him. I really needed comfort right now, but this may be the only time when I'm expected and supposed to act selfish. He hugged me back and calmed me down, saying that everything'll be alright. After I had wiped my tears away, he dragged me to a restaurant he thought would be nice. We went to Wagamama.

I absolutely love their food! When we sat down on a table, the waitress gave us our menus. The most thing that surprised me was that there weren't a lot of people around. Distractedly, I flipped through the menu pages already knowing what I was to order. The same thing as Artie since I wasn't really bothered. The same waitress came back and asked us what we would like to order. I signaled Artie to go ahead. He ordered a Large Chicken Ramen and Grenadine Fizz. When it was my turn to order I just replied, same as him.

With that she took her leave only to return a couple of minutes later with our orders in her hand. We ate all the food on our plates and talked like we were the best of friends. My mood started to lighten up, but I knew that as soon as I returned to Cross Academy I would have to face what I've been hiding from.

Once we payed the bill, we left. It was getting dark outside. I told Artie that it was best to get back home. He nodded in reply. As we were walking back I was thinking to myself that Artie doesn't really talk very much about himself. I was about to ask him why but we were already at the gates of Cross Academy. I didn't want to break the silence just yet, so when he walked me to my dorm room, I whispered good night and smiled my most genuine smile. He smiled back as I blushed. I gave him a little peck on the cheek and giggled and I shut my door slowly, waiting for him to wish me a good night back. I didn't have to wait very long. He whispered the words into my ear. I felt myself blush again so I shut the door with a smile.

After washing my teeth, face and changing into my pajamas I tucked myself into the cozy haven of my bed. Thankfully, Yori-chan was still sound asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Okay! So Day 1 (Sunday) of the 7 day special is crossed off, here's Day 2's update! Don't forget to review. This chapter is in Rose's point of view.

* * *

After Kaname and I got back to Cross Academy and back to our rooms. I began to recount what happened earlier.

I saw Artie take Yuki away, then I began to ponder on why he was with her in the first place. I sighed not wanting to think further about this. Kaname hearing my sigh, then said to head into one more shop, a restaurant then back. I agreed without hesitation since I really didn't want to keep standing still. Even though I agreed, I knew lunch would be bad because obviously he's going to want some answers.

The shop we entered next, sold casual clothing, which I picked because I was sick of dresses. I tugged the pureblood's arm gently leading him in. I then proceeded to tell him, that this time I'd buy clothes for him. I didn't like being in debt to someone. I believe he would have said not to bother with it but could not as I had already strolled off, deep into the shop.

I saw a white polo shirt. It was a shirt that would probably fit snugly onto Kaname, showing off his curves that he obviously possessed. Then, I grabbed a pair of ripped grey jeans. Amazingly the price was really low, as they had a sale, so I threw it to Kaname and demanded he try them on. Damn, did he look nice in them.

Finally, after the fuss Kaname made when refusing to let me pay, which I did, we left the shop. I also bought myself a pair of Toms. The condition for me to buy those stuff for him was that I let him pay for lunch. I really didn't care much because it was just food, not a freaking dress which I'm sure was pretty expensive. We arrived at an Italian Cuisine Restaurant.

The waitress showed us to a really, neat and exquisite table which already had the menus on top. Once I popped onto my seat, I took the menu, skimmed threw and decided what I was to eat. A large Pepperoni and Cheese Pizza with thick Cheese Crusts. For drinks, I ordered a Fresh Lemon Juice with Mint. Kaname on the other hand, ordered himself a Chicken Fettuccine Alfredo with the same drink I had. He obviously didn't want to drink wine in front of me, thinking I was underage. Boy, was he wrong. But I wouldn't tell him that just yet.

We had eaten in silence despite the area being very noisy. The waitress came back to collect the dishes and asked for desert. Kaname declined and so did I. After she had left, Kaname started to stare off into space. Me being me, I could not resist to snap my fingers in front of his face, attempting to make him concentrate once again. When I had asked what seemed to be the problem with him, he politely shrugged the question off by asking when we would like to leave. Knowing I would lose this time, I just replied to him that perhaps now would be a good time.

He got out of his seat and inserted some cash into the little bill booklet. As we got out of the restaurant, I remembered something. The bags. they weren't in either of our hands at the moment. Not one bag was here. Crap.

* * *

The continuation of what happened will be in the next chapter!


	15. Chapter 15

I had then proceeded to yell at Kaname, who was far ahead of me. He turned back with an annoyed yet confuse look on his face. Catching up with him, I asked where the bags were. His eyes widened, probably realizing that not one bag was in his hand or anywhere in sight. He told me to wait and to not move. He used his vampire speed to search the area. I couldn't see him as he was too fast for my eyes.

After exactly 30 seconds of waiting he appeared right before my very eyes. In his hands were the bags. Asking him where it was was what I did next, he replied calmly, that it was just back in the restaurant. I blushed. Damn! How could I forget them! Noticing the fact that I was staring off into space, he grabbed my hand and started walking down our previous path to home.

It started to get slightly chilly, but not cold enough to shiver from. We still had a long way to walk. I yawned. Damn, I didn't get enough sleep. I kept on walking as my feet started to get numb. Feet please don't sleep, please don't sleep! Yay. They slept. I stopped walking and sat on the ground. Kaname who still held my hand almost fell back.

He asked why I had sat on the ground to which I replied by saying that my legs had fallen asleep. You know the face someone puts on when they go: 'Seriously?'. Yep? Well, that's the face he was putting on now. And here I thought he was a polite, little dude. Oh, how wrong I was. I was getting annoyed. Annoyed at my legs, so I laid back on the ground. I wanted to sleep. This was a bad decision because Kaname had probably gotten more pissed off, at the fact that the sun was high up in the sky, causing it to increase the chances of getting a sunburn.

He picked me up over his shoulders. That meant that my hands and face were really near his bum. He wouldn't mind a pinch would he? Considering the fact that he just lifted me up not so gently, I decided to go for it. I pinched him. He stopped in his tracks. Crap. I knew what he was going to do! Shit! Why did I forget that _my_ bum was near his face too! He smacked my bum - gently enough to not hurt too much.

The next 15 minutes of the walk had gone by, with me and him pinching and spanking each others bum. 5 minutes before we reached, I had already fallen asleep. The next time I woke up, I was on the ground on my two feet, in front of Kaname. The door to my room was right behind me. I was about to turn, but he quickly said that it was nice going out with me. I conveyed to him that our feelings on the outing were mutual. We bid each other good-byes and I then entered my room.

* * *

By the time I had finished remembering, I had had my head on my pillow and my mind was drifting off to sleep. _I wouldn't mind doing that again. It was fun. Really fun. Especially the pinching and spanking. _


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: This chapter is just going to be a mini-chapter. I believe you call them 'filler' chapters? The reason for this is NOT writers block, but the fact that I injured myself from falling off a motorcycle. Enough with drama and on to the story. This chapter is in Aido's point of view. Thanks to all reviewers, followers and favourites! I love you all!

* * *

Class was really boring. I mean, what type of idiot decided to teach us, when he doesn't know what he's talking about. I already know everything there is to know about science, chemistry, biology and all that other crap. Just because the Headmaster is an idiot, doesn't mean he has the right to make us learn crappy shit that we already know.

My mood was **so** down right now, and I was feeling pissed off and angered. Oh! I know! I can just steal eat some pocky. I opened my bag. Guess what? No pocky. Shiki or Rima must have taken it. Who else could it be?! I rose out of my seat and lunged at Shiki, who was holding a box of pocky.

"Where is _my_ pocky?!" I shouted.

"In my belly." He replied.

"Why you little- Fine, I'll just have your box then." I said as I grabbed Shiki's box of pocky and made a run for it. Out the classroom door, through the halls and out the gate of the building. Might as well just skip class.

I walked in to the woods. I found a small clearing so I went ahead, and stayed there. I laid on the ground when I heard a twig break. I hope it's not Shiki! I got back up again and searched the area for auras. Nothing was found. Was it just my imagination? I heard yet another twig break, this time it was _not_ my oh-so-wonderful imagination.

I decided to ignore it, and open the box of pocky. As I took the first pice of pocky out, I closed my eyes, wanting to savour the sensation. I brought it closer to my lips when all of a sudden, I heard a _crunch. _Huh? I blinked open my eyes, and there standing next to me was none other than Zero's girlfriend.

It was White Lily. I hid my lovely box of pocky away under my hands, making me in a kneeling position. Putting my head to the ground, I hoped no one sees this. When all of a sudden, I heard a _rip_. I screamed in the highest pitch possible, not aware I sounded like a girl. This bloody, beastly animal had ripped my pants!

Shit. Kaname and Rose were at the scene. Crap. Kaname motioned me to come closer to him. That I did. I was no trying to come up with some sort of believable lie as to not get _too_ deep in trouble. I then began explaining.

"Umm...well...you see" I muttered nervously, not really wanting to look them in they eyes, so they don't see through my lie.. I took a deep and big breath. "I was feeling bored, so I took a walk out into the woods. I was walking deep into the woods but realized that I had forgotten my pills at the classroom as I was thirsty. I wanted to get back but then as soon as I turned around, I heard a _RIP!_ sound. That's when I registered that nasty white horses aura. But I screamed because I didn't know it was the horse's doing. So as soon as I turned around I was petrified by that ugly face." I took more breaths so I could talk again.

Kaname stared at me in silence and said, "Get back to class."

I knew Rose was laughing so hard in her mind right now. Why did this have to happen to me?! Instead of getting back to class, I just pretended to go there then back into the moon dorms, hiding my behind. After all, if any day class girl saw me like this, they'd get a big nosebleed and I don't want that to happen to my precious fans. And off I went.

* * *

A/N: Remember chapter 6? Well this is what actually happened with Aido. Don't forget to review.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: This chapter will be split in to 2 parts. The continuation of this chapter will be in the next one.

* * *

The day after I had gone out with Kaname, Yuki was at my door. I felt like kind of guilty, but then she started apologising. Huh? What was going on?

"Hold up a second! What on earth are you apologising for?" I asked.

"Umm..." She stuttered, "Because I disturbed you and Kaname on your date?"

"Huh?! I didn't go on a 'date' with him. Baka," I said as I flicked he forehead gently.

"Eh? You didn't? But it did look like you and him were having fun on this 'outing' of yours. You _so_ looked like a couple."

"So that's why the shopkeepers were all starting and whispering..." I muttered lowly enough for only my ears to pick up.

She apologised one more time, then ran off to god knows where.

* * *

**-Lunch Time-**

How's Zero doing? I should go check up on him. I went to his room but he wasn't there. He'll be back soon. Hopefully. I waited and waited for what felt like eternity, but was really just 2 hours. Then I decided to lay on the bed as my back was aching.

I waited another two hours. It was now dinner time, and I was hungry. I was so hungry I could eat a horse and chase the jockey. Thankfully, I had a Galaxy bar in my pocket, so I ate that. After a couple of more minutes, I fell asleep. When I woke up I was in my room.


	18. Chapter 18

When I arrived at the door of my room, I sensed another presence very near. Out of habit, my hand reached to grab Bloody Rose, my gun, but my hand had not been met by the familiar piece of metal. I forgot. Bloody Rose was a human now, a human with abnormal powers. I miss the feeling of having my gun in between my hands. The feeling of control on other vampire's lives it gave me. I missed all the feelings it gave me.

After I had finished my thinking, I placed a hand on the door handle. Taking a deep breath, I twisted the door open. What I saw surprised me. I saw Rose. Rose. _My Bloody Rose_. I took a couple of silent steps in my room and closed the door behind me. I moved closer to the bed, to her.

She looked so erotic. The way she was splayed on the bed, it was as if she was seducing me in her sleep. She was lying on her side. Her arms were dangled across her chest and onto the bed. Her legs were on top of each other. Her skirt was slightly lifted, allowing a nice view of her thighs, probably from her thrusting side to side as she fell asleep. Her shirt was also slightly lifted, showing her navel and her stomach. And her luscious pink lips were slightly pulled apart, and her hair was covering her face and some of her neck.

My eyes stayed at her neck. I could easily bite into her neck without her even noticing. So simple. But hard to explain in the aftermath. I shouldn't, but I want to. I reached out my hand to touch her face. I stroked her cheek and she leaned in to it. A strand of hair fell on her face. Tucking it behind her ear, I leaned in closer. If I kissed he right now, I know I'd regret it. I'd regret it so much. I paused. What _would_ be the consequence of me kissing her? Nobody would now.

Deciding not to do anything, I slowly and gently put my arms under her neck and under her kneed. I pulled her up into my chest. I then started to walk to my door, pushing it open and headed for the hallway. When I neared the boys dorm's exit, I sped up my pace a bit. I reached towards the door handle and opened it. Fresh air hit my face. I loved the fresh night air. I headed over to the girls dormitory, up the stairs and nearer to her bedroom. Hopefully, none of the other students would be awake to catch me entering Rose's room. I got closer to her bed and laid her on the bed, then placed a blanket over her.

No one was here. No one was looking and my heart was beating fast. I decided to take the risk and kissed her. It was just a peck that lasted 4 seconds. Thinking nobody had seen me, I made my way towards the bedroom door wanting to head out and back to my bed. Unknown to me, there _had_ been someone else there and they _had_ seen me placing a kiss on Rose's lips.

* * *

A/N: Should I draw any scenes from the story? I'm having second thoughts, so please tell me your opinion in your review! Check out my DA account (found on my profile page) if you wish to see my drawings.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Alright, to conclude the 1-week updates, here's the last one which will be an extra/filler chapter. I will NOT be uploading this Sunday, as I will be out of town; without any devices. So you will get two chapters on the upcoming Wednesday.

* * *

Kaname, Zero, Rose and Artie entered Headmaster's house. They had been invited for diner and they were not looking forward to it. Both Kaname and Zero had the chance to eat Kaien's food before. It was disgusting. Rose and Artie had heard from Zero, that if they ate Kaien's food, they'd die from food poisoning.

As they entered the house, Yuki came running down the stairs to greet them. And greet them she did. How did she do that? Why of course, she fell over her two feet as she was running towards them. Kaname was the first to attempt to bend down to help her up, but Artie beat him to it.

He asked her as he helped her up, "Are you alright?"

"Yes," She replied, blushing and with her head down.

Rose then cleared her throat because the atmosphere had gotten a bit too awkward for her. They all looked at her as she told them that the food might get cold if they wouldn't move out of the small entry to the dining room. Rushing, they all followed her as she went into the living room and sat on the couch.

After an hour of talking and awkward silent moments, Kaien had appeared from the dining room, informing them that the food was ready in an overly cheerful, high voice. They all paled as they made their way to the ding room and sat on the chairs. After Kaien sat down, he started applying food on everybody's plates because they had not bothered to do it themselves.

When Kaname, Yuki and Artie had their first bites, they told the headmaster is was 'Okay' or 'Good'. But when Rose had eaten her first mouthful, she spit it out in to a napkin. She bluntly told Kaien that his food was disgusting and that even Kaname or Yuki could do better. Zero and Artie had chuckled at her reaction, while Kaname and Yuki seemed slightly offended. Everybody had eaten except for Zero, who had not even bothered to touch his food, and Rose, who declined the offer to eat. They both had ordered chinese food.

Rose and Zero had finished their food. Rose headed for the couch and immediately slept as her head touched the cushion. Everybody else watched T.V. Several hours had passed, and it was finally time to leave. Rose was still asleep. Kaname lifted her into his arms and offered to take her home. Kaien was okay with it. Everybody was. Except Zero.

Kaname had taken Rose to her room, laid her on her bad and returned to his own room. Zero had rushed to his room and fell asleep in anger and jealosy. Artie fell asleep on his bed dreaming of happy memories of the past. Yuki was snoring in her room. The only person who stayed awake was Kaien Cross. Although people saw him as a stupid, gay, idiotic old man, he was the complete opposite. He sat down on his bed and pretended to fall asleep. He couldn't fall asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Short chapter.

* * *

How did I get here? Wasn't I in Zero's room?

Perhaps, I wasn't even there to begin with. Maybe, just maybe, it was all a dream I had during the time when I was unconscious? Or was I actually in his room?

Yes! I'll just check my pocket for the Galaxy bar I had eaten. I'm so god damn stupid! When I pushed my hand into my pocket, I found the wrapper in there. I had been in Zero's room after all! But then, who brought me back to my room? It was probably just Zero.

* * *

I decided to attend classes. And of course god must hate me, because the first lesson, which I usually skip, was maths. Maths. Of all the classes that that idiot headmaster, chose to place as the first lesson, it had to be maths!

I'd rather just sleep through this lesson because it was so boring. But then, maybe maths had evolved since my time? Even though I was good at it, I hate it. Fine, I'll just stay awake for this time.

I payed close attention, hoping the teacher wouldn't pick me. But luck was not on my side today. The teacher _did_ choose me.

"What's the answer to x+2y= m?" He asked.

"Ummm...another equation?" I answered, pretending to be stupid.

"No. Guess again." He replied annoyingly, as if he was talking through his nose.

"No thanks." I answered cockily.

"That wasn't an offer." He said.

"So? Don't I have the right to remain silent? Anything I say may be used against me, so I'll be quiet." I retorted with a cheeky smile.

As he was about to retort back, the bell rang. Luck is on my side...for now. Just as everyone was about to leave, another teacher came in, and asked that I go see Cross. What on earth would that idiot want?

I got out of class and started heading towards Headmaster Cross' office. After the turns and all that other crap which eventually lead me to his room, I was standing outside his room. Sighing, I kicked open the door.


	21. Chapter 21

I kicked the door open. Headmaster Cross, Zero, Artie and Yuki turned their heads towards me. I feel like I just interrupted something important, but who cares.

"How lovely of you to join us!" Zero said with sarcasm, which I ignored. Though I didn't know why he was being sarcastic in the first place. Did I do something to make him like that? Nah. It's probably just the fact that the headmaster is a complete and total idiot, who probably annoyed him.

"So, what did you call me here for?" I asked.

"Oh! That's just what I called Yuki and Zero here for! They don't know yet because I wanted all of you to hear it at the same time!" He replied in his trademark voice.

"Get to the point." Zero replied bluntly. Yuki and Artie on the other hand were pretty nervous.

"Since my dear son asked me, I will-"

"I'm not your son!" Zero interrupted Cross.

"He-he...Oh yeah, where was I? Ummmm... Yes, I want to tell you all an important announcement! I'm deciding to add a new subjects. This subject will be..." He added a dramatic pause. "FRENCH!"

"You're going to add a new subject? But why?" Yuki asked.

"Because I want all of you to speak many different languages!" He replied.

"Can Artie and I not attend those classes?" I asked.

"Why do you not wish to attend?" He questioned.

"Artie and I are already fluent in french." I answered.

"Would you care to show me your skills?"

"Ferme ta bouche." (Shut your mouth)I replied cheekily.

"Why would you say that to me?" He began crying.

"You still didn't answer the question."

"My answer is no."

"Fine."

And with that we all left to get back to classes but ended up in the canteen.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Alright, I you guys a huge explanation for my disappearance! First of all, I'm SO sorry I couldn't update, and I feel really guilty about that now. So basically, I got grounded for cutting my own hair. I bet all of you are like, that's not something to be grounded for! Well it is if you had under-the-chest-length hair, and end up cutting it boy short - well kind of like how Kaname has his hair. So my laptop got taken away. Yeah...End of story...And on with the real one!

**OH! I WON'T BE UPDATING ON SUNDAYS/WEDNESDAYS ANYMORE. JUST ONCE A WEEK. MAYBE TWICE.**

* * *

So we ended up in the canteen, even though we were supposed to be in class. I didn't really care. Nobody did except for Yuki. She kept going on and on about how we're supposed to be setting a good example for the rest of the students. Geez! What did headmaster do to brainwash this girl? After she "ferme ta bouche"-d her mouth, I went of over to the canteen lady and asked for a big chocolate cookie.

"You'll end up getting fat." Artie said bluntly. I never expected that to come out of him. "Remember how you used to pig yourself out? We don't want that happening again, do we?"

Okay, since when was Artie this mean? He knows that I prefer to keep my past hidden.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I pretended not to get what he meant.

"I meant exactly what I said. Remember 156-"

I covered his mouth, not wanting him to continue, thus earning me confused looks from the two other prefects. "Seems like we need a talk."

I grabbed Artie and left Zero with Yuki alone in the canteen. Wait, there was that canteen lady, but she was nowhere to be seen.

I dragged Artie to an empty hallway and pushed him to a wall, ignoring the position we were in. "What the fuck Artie?!"

"What the hell Rose? What'd you get me out here for?!"

"What do you mean, what'd you get me out here for?" I mimicked him in a childish voice. "Don't play dumb with me! What kind of a best friend are you?! Why did you bring up the past! I thought we agreed never to speak of it."

"So?" Was the only reply I got back.

"You promised!" I said with tears flowing down my face. "You promised..."

"Well, _newsflash_! Promises were _meant_ to be broken," He said back at me. "Especially stupid and pointless ones."

"Stupid? Pointless?...What...what happened to you? To us?" I asked while looking into his eyes. "We used to treasure our friendship. We didn't care about the world. So what happened?"

"Simple. You became part of the world. " Looking straight into my eyes, he pushed me onto the ground. "I don't _need_ you anymore. I never did."

I sat there on the floor, crying my heart out as he left me to go back to the canteen. I stood up a while later, still crying, still raw from the pain, and walked over to my room. I didn't care who saw me. I just want to be alone. After all, my best friend, my childhood friend just broke all relations with me. _Why_? Why would he do this? I mean, he's my brother. My fraternal twin brother. So why would he leave me? Aren't family supposed to stick together? Was it the fact that we never told anyone we were actually related? It can't have been. So, what happened?

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think! Suggestions, comments and basically anything are welcome.


End file.
